UAS2E9 It's Not Easy Being Gwen
Plot Dr. Animo is in a park with a giant frog. He is riding it when he is cornered by Kevin, Gwen, and Big Chill. Big Chill freezes the frog and turns into Ben. The frog melts the ice and leaps away. Later, Ben drops Gwen off at her house. She says that she is available for further investigation. Then she goes to bed. Gwen wakes up and starts her day by going running. She studies for her French test while running, showering, an preparing for school. Downstairs, Natalie asks Gwen for help writing invitations for the family reunion. Gwen is disappointed that no Tennysons are coming. Natalie leaves and Ben arrives. Ben asks Gwen how to look up Animo's prison record on the extranet, and she tells him. He leaves. Gwen casts a spell to make the invitations write themselves, and goes to get food. Kevin calls and asks her to go to lunch with him. She looks over and finds that the spell as burned the invitations. Her bus arrives and transports her to school. At school, her friend Emily gives her breakfast and a boy asks her to see her homework. Emily tells Gwen that she got an audition for an academy that day and asks Gwen to come. Gwen says that she'll try and goes to her classes. At lunch, Kevin, beaten up, arrives in his car. Kevin says that Wildmutt is tracking Animo, who has giant mutant frogs. Natalie calls Gwen and yells at her about the invitations. Gwen tells Kevin that she doesn't want him going up against Animo alone, mentioning that Kevin doesn't go to school. Kevin seems surprised that she knows. She offers to help him get a GED. Jetray arrives and tells Kevin to help him fight Animo. Gwen gives Kevin a protection charm. Natalie calls, saying that Ben is on the news. Gwen assures her that she isn't with him. Kevin leaves and Gwen goes back to school. During her French test, Gwen sees Humungousaur outside of the window fighting frogs, distracting the class. During Gwen's break, she is asked to teach an Algebra II class, as the teacher's car has been destroyed by a frog. Emily brings Gwen lunch. Natalie calls Gwen, but she ignores her. Gwen sees two boys watching Animo on the Internet in the hallway. She attends more classes. At the end of the day, Emily offers to drive Gwen to her audition. Spidermonkey arrives and turns into Ben. He tells Gwen that he needs her help to fight Animo. Emily is mad that Gwen isn't coming, but she actually resents Ben because of a bad date they once had. Feeling betrayed, she leaves. Cannonbolt and Gwen arrive at a square where Kevin is fighting Animo and frogs. Cannonbolt attacks Animo as Emily begins her audition, disappointed that Gwen isn't there. The team fights the frogs. A giant laser fires on the battle from a nearby building, knocking out several frogs. Animo slips away into it and Cannonbolt follows. Cannonbolt turns into Ben. Animo aims the laser at Kevin. Ben tries to stop him, but it fires. Gwen protects Kevin, but is knocked out. Animo gets on a frog as Kevin joins Ben. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and then Ultimate Cannonbolt. Animo leaps outside and Kevin and Ultimate Cannonbolt follow. Ultimate Cannonbolt fights Animo and his frog. He defeats them and Gwen takes Animo's mind-control headband. Ultimate Cannonbolt turns into Ben. Gwen makes it to Emily's audition just in time for it to finish. Emily is happy to see her there. At home, Natalie invites Ben and Kevin to dinner and Gwen says that the invitations are finished. Impact *Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt for the final time in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Emily *Boy *Teachers Villains *Dr. Animo *Animo's Frogs Aliens *Big Chill *Jetray *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt x2 *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes